


Second Chance

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Not Quinn/Finn friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER~*I do not own Glee, just burrowing the universe.Rachel and Puck get a second chance at happiness.





	Second Chance

Puck chuckled as he reread her letter. He didn't really believe it when he saw it but there it was. Rachel fucking Berry had written him a letter while he was at Juvie. Nobody wrote anymore but then again, Rachel wasn't just anybody. She also cared enough to give him his work so he didn't flunk out. He had always know that being friends with Rachel was a in it for the long hail but now he knew she actually cared. She had tried to stop him before he went to far but he just turned away.

He folded the letter, put it under his pillow then picked up the songs she had sent. He chuckled, once again she was right, these song were simple and would never make it. Schue was clearly losing it and he would tell her when his mother call.

o0o0o

Puck laughed as he read Rachel's second letter, it filled him in on all the drama of McKinley. Not much has changed like Schue's stupidity and Sylvester trying to destroy Glee but then there was the news about Kurt. Karofsky had always had it out for Kurt but what Rachel was describing was something else. Something that made him scared for Kurt, he would have to talk to Rachel about it during the next call. He actually like hearing her voice every week.

He felt a little guilty about her making cookies to get notes from his classes but he swore he would make it up to her. He would also have to deal with her inability to see how hot she really was. If Finn wasn't making her feel hot then clearly something was wrong him. She was hot, beautiful and unlike any other girl he had ever met.

o0o0o

After Rachel's third letter, Puck shook his head as he pictured everyone in their outfits, he didn't really know Sam but he didn't think he would pull off the part well. Schue was losing his mind, there was no other way about it. He liked that Rachel was talking about his body, she never really showed that she was interested before but clearly she had been and still was. 

He folded the letter, put it away with his other letters and picked up To Kill A Mockingbird. It took him awhile to understand what he read but it was a good book. 

o0o0o

Puck folded his last letter again and secured it with the others, one for almost every day of Juvie. Rachel had been is lifeline to the outside world, keeping him up to date. He could envision her writing each letter, on her stationary that smelled lightly of her perfume. He held them in his hand with his one book allowed per week and his comb. His hair had grown out and he couldn't wait to buzz it.

He was taken to out-processing center. He was giving a box that carried the books that Rachel had gotten him, that he couldn't use unless he was being watched. Then he was given his clothes, they didn't fit right anymore but he couldn't wait to get out of the Juvie clothes. His jeans were a little big, so he tightened his belt so they sat at his waist. His shirt was skin tight but he was fine with that. 

The guard showed up and lead him down a hallway that led to outside. For a moment the light was blinding but when it settled it was nice outside. It was only about eight in the morning, he took a deep breath and walked outside, he smiled as he saw his mother. He walked faster and chuckled as he saw his sister nearly bouncing next to his mother.

He was almost to the car when he saw her, Rachel Berry. He stopped walking and stared at her, she blushed and motioned to his mother. He shook his head, walked to his mother, set down his box and pulled her into his arms. "I am so glad to see you."

"It is good to see you too son, now get your jacket on." His mother smiled.

Puck nodded and took the jacket from his sister, slipped it on and hugged her tight. "Thanks squirt."

"Jerk." Becca giggled.

Puck turned to Rachel, pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. Still smelled of strawberry. He took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She said something but he didn't hear her. He pulled back, "What was that Baby?"

"I was asking if you were surprised?" Rachel smiled at him, he smiled, tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Greatest surprise of my life. How did you swing it?" Puck asked as he forced himself to let her go before he kissed her until she couldn't breathe.

"Dad told Figgins I had a Doctor appointment and your mother did the same for Becca. We have to go back at ten thirty but until then we are all yours." Rachel smiled. "I'm taking you out because you've been so nice for letting me join in on your phone calls."

Puck nodded, grabbed his box and walked to the back of the car. "Ma, if you open this, I can put these in there." She nodded. He put the box down and shut the door while Becca called shotgun and sat in front. He smirked and nodded. "That's okay, I don't mind sitting with Rachel. She has to tell me all about what I have missed."

"You won't believe what Israel did this time." Rachel began and Puck grinned as they got in the car and drove away. He was never going to tell her that she talk to much ever again, he loved hearing talk and he never wanted her to stop as long as she was talking to him. 

He watched her as she continued to talk and he just couldn't help it, "You know that you are my best friend right?" She stopped and looked at him, "Nobody but you, Coach Bieste and Artie even cared. No body else cared. I don't know what I would have done without you, baby."

"Mr. Schue nev..." Rachel stopped and shook her head. "He is a bit narrow minded, isn't he?" She smiled softly, "You're the only person who lets me be myself."

"You are perfect the way you are and anyone who doesn't see that, isn't worth your time." Puck told her honestly.

She undid her seat belt and slid into the middle seat and leaned in to him as she re-buckled. "I missed that way you'd show up at my locker, scare me then walk me to class like it didn't matter that you were with the school freak."

"I missed how you use more words then you have to." Puck grinned. "So are you coming over after school?"

"I was planning on it." Rachel nodded. "You need to relax when I am at school. We can work tomorrow."

"You got a deal," Puck placed his arm around her shoulder. "You never told me how the Horror play went."

Rachel giggled. "Oh it never happened but we did sing the time wrap in glee, it was fun. Ms. Pillsbury left with the dentist, Mr. Schue has been in a bad mood. I honestly can't wait until you come back on Monday."

"I can't either." Puck sighed as he sat back, "How is Kurt?"

"Karofsky is not backing down." Rachel sighed.

"That is what I was afraid of." Puck growled. "I'll take care of it." Rachel tensed and began to breathe fast but Puck hugged her close, "I won't fight, calm down."

Rachel nodded, "Don't get in trouble Puck, I just got you back." Puck nodded but turned to Becca as she told him about her week.

They went to the cafe, had breakfast, drove the girls to school then Puck went home with his mother. He was happy to be home and went to his room to play his guitar, his mother smiled and went to getting ready for the night. He sighed and could help but fall back and enjoy being home.

o0o0o

Puck stood in front of McKinley on Monday and sighed. He was back and he was nervous but he shrugged it off. He had taken care of Israel on Sunday at Temple, he had called Coach Beiste on Saturday and was happy that he was still on the team. He wore his letter jacket, a white tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He had shaved his hair back into his Mohawk. He smirked as he walked in the doors and saw Rachel standing with Kurt, Artie and the guy he guessed was Sam. He began to head toward them when Karofsky beat him. Karofsky glared at Kurt as Sam stood between them. 

"You think this punk scares me. This your new boyfriend, faggot?" Karofsky asked.

Puck laughed, everyone looked at him. "Karofsky, you need to give it up. So Kurt is gay, big deal. Do you know how many famous people are gay now of days? Do you know how much you will get your ass kicked for making fun of him because he is gay? Man, take a road trip, look around and wake up. No one but you and band of idiots care that Kurt is gay." Puck walked to Kurt, put his arm around his shoulder and smiled. "Dave, you have always had a hard on for Kurt. I think that you might be hiding a secret, any thing you want to tell us?"

Karofsky took a step back and looked to Kurt, "You told him! I'll kill you."

"Told me what?" Puck growled, "This is the first time I have seen my boy Kurt since I went into Juvie. What did you do Dave?" Everyone was looking at Dave like he a monster. "Did you attack Kurt? Then threaten him to keep quiet? Did you hurt Kurt?"

Kurt placed his hand on Puck's chest, "Puck?"

"No, Kurt." Puck growled. "I wasn't here to protect you, that means it fell to the boys of Glee. If he hurt you, he needs to admit it and then he needs to be punished." Puck looked at Kurt. "You are my friend. I should have been here to help you, to stand up for you, to protect you and I am so sorry that I failed you. Can you forgive me?"

Kurt was crying, he nodded. "Of... of course." Puck hugged him before turning to Karofsky.

"Did you hurt Kurt?" Puck asked again.

Karofsky shook in fear, "I didn't mean to. He just pushed me to far."

"That does not make it his fault!" Puck shouted. "He shouldn't have to come to school and worry that he might end up in the hospital. He shouldn't have to be terrified to come to school, to be who he is and all of you who just stood by and watched this happen to him. You are just as guilty. Dave, go to the principle and turn yourself in. Everyone else, go to class!" Everyone turned and walked away as Karofsky was led to the office by some of the hockey team.

"Thank you Puck." Kurt whispered.

"You shouldn't have to thank me." Puck sighed, as he looked at Kurt, "I should have stopped it before, I shouldn't have helped in the beginning. I am sorry. I am sorry that you were bullied because of who you are and as your friend I did nothing to help you." Puck hugged him, "Come on, let's go to class."

He walked with Kurt, Artie and Sam to class as Rachel went off to hers. He learned about Sam and his family, he couldn't help but admit that Sam was a good guy. Artie told him about his classes and Kurt told him about the fashion mistakes that he missed. He laughed and couldn't be happier. He went through his first four classes with no problems, he was looking forward to lunch. Aside from Artie, Kurt, Sam and Rachel, he had seen Tina, Mike and Brittany. He walked into the cafeteria, grabbed some food and went to sit next to Rachel. Kurt was on the other side of him, with Mike, Tina, Sam, Brittany, Artie and Mercedes. He was listening to Brittany talk about her new issue with her cat when Finn and Quinn came in. He looked from Finn's hair to Quinn's fast breathing and he glared at them. They sat down next to Rachel and he shook his head. Santana came in and nodded at Puck, he knew that she would back him up.

"Brittany?" Puck stared, the blond looked at him and he smiled. "I am sorry to interrupt you, I promise you can tell me the rest later but I need to say something to Sam and Rachel."

"Okay." Brittany smiled.

"What's up, Puck?" Sam asked.

Rachel looked at him. Puck sighed, "Rachel, I told you on Saturday that I would never lie to you ever again, even if it hurt you." Rachel nodded and began to look worried. "Sam, I just met you, you don't know me except for what you have heard and I know it isn't good but I am sorry." Sam nodded. "Quinn and Finn are cheating on you both." Rachel gasped as she looked to Finn, who wouldn't look at her.

"You are just jealous because I won't be with you." Quinn sneered.

"I wouldn't want you if you were the last thing on earth. I turned to Hummel first." Puck stated slowly. Quinn looked shocked as Finn glared. "Satan?"

"I saw them making out just before they came to lunch." Santana stated. "I am sorry Rachel and Sam."

Sam stared at Quinn before shaking his head, "Should have known. Thanks Puck and Santana."

Rachel was looking down at her hands, Puck put his hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath and looked up at Finn, "We are done. I don't want to be with you ever again, you can have Quinn. The two of you are made for each other, both of you take people's hearts then do what ever you can too break them. Be happy cause I know I will be." Finn and Quinn looked shocked as she turned to Santana, "Thank you for telling me, you are a real friend." 

"You're welcome Berry." Santana whispered a little shocked.

Rachel turned to Noah, "Did you mean it? That you would be with Kurt before Quinn ever again?" Puck nodded, she smiled. "Good, cause I was going to break up with Finn today after school." Everyone gasped, "I didn't think it was fair that I was with him when I love you."

Puck stared at Rachel for a minute before smiling brightly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her in front of everyone. Their friends broke out in cheer as Quinn screamed and stomped off, Finn followed her. Puck pulled back, "I love you too, my hot Jewish Princess."

Rachel giggled and leaned into him before turning to Brittany, "You can finish your story Brittany now."

Brittany giggled, "Okay."


End file.
